Nellie
by Sil Shadow
Summary: In which Amy realizes that Nellie is enough reason for her to be glad that she's a Cahill.


'**Sup, people. First time doing anything on here so I hope it's good. Very similar to Illuminating Flames's "Amy's Thoughts"—think of this as the edited version. Don't worry, I know her personally and she's cool with this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sil Shadow doesn't own anything.**

* * *

_The sun is finally out_. Amy noted as she stared out a floor-to-ceiling window that gave her a fairly good view of her gigantic backyard. For the first time in weeks, the big ball of fire was making an appearance; it had been raining in Attleboro for the past half month and everyone was tired of it. Amy wasn't sure why she was inside her room when it was clearly a better idea to be outside, soaking up the sun's rays and enjoying the sunny weather while it lasted. It wasn't even scorching hot outside—the weather actually perfect: warm with cool breezes every now and then.

On a day like this, Amy would jump at the chance to go outside and read or garden or simply de-stress and watch the clouds, listen to the birds, and _think._ Sure, Dan made fun of her for managing to be a couch potato even outside but, aside from that, it was actually relaxing.

But today, Amy felt like doing her thinking inside her room. So, deciding that's exactly what she would do, Amy popped her earphones in her ear, grabbed her iPod, and got comfortable on her queen-sized bed. She picked her "Relaxing Songs" playlist and let her thoughts flow. "What Hurts The Most" by _Rascal Flatts_ started to play. For some reason, that song reminded her of the Clue Hunt. So many people died as a result of the Hunt, without being able to say what they wanted to. Her thoughts drifted Evan, her boyfriend, who had died protecting her. Amy closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain that suddenly flooded through her. _What was I thinking?! _She mentally berated herself not for the first time. _He died for me… and I cheated on him. _Her eyes started to sting and she knew the waterworks were going to appear soon.

In an effort to distract herself, she thought about everything else that had happened during the past few days. How, at the end, Isabel proved that she really _did_ care. How Natalie bravely put herself in danger for everyone else. How Amy witnessed Ian break down for the first time. Her heart physically ached as she remembered. How, even after all their moments of weakness, doubts, hurdles, they eventually managed to defeat the Vespers.

How, finally, it was all over.

Amy couldn't say she wasn't glad it happened—she was, to some extent. At least, now she could say that she's stopped a secret organization from taking over the world.

_That _didn't happen to ordinary people—and Cahills were far from ordinary.

A few years ago, Amy wouldn't have imagined her life to be as it is now.

Leader of the Madrigals, smart, stronger than most grown men, skilled in breaking codes.

Amy glanced out her window. She could see Dan, Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison playing their own version of football. Jonah was keeping score and Sinead was sitting under, alternating between staring at Hamilton and sleeping. What would life be like if she _wasn't _a Cahill?

She wouldn't have gone on the Clue Hunt, risked her life, learned to "trust no-one", and gotten double-crossed one-too-many-times.

Natalie and Evan wouldn't have died. She wouldn't have had to deal with the Vespers. Dan wouldn't be constantly tortured with knowing the serum formula.

Her life would have been _normal. _Normal—the word wasn't even familiar to her now.

But then Amy thought of the downside.

Her parents' death would remain a mystery. She and the rest of the world would be living under either the Kabras', Starlings', Holts', Wizards', or Ohs' rule—not good. Aunt Beatrice would still be in completely control of her Dan's lives. The Kabras would still be stuck-up brats. The Holts would still be stupid bullies. The Starlings would still be know-it-alls. The branches would still be fighting with each other.

Suddenly, another thought was about to cross Amy's mind, when:

Dan bounced—literally bounced—into the room, "We're going to the beach," he announced. "Nellie said it's gonna start raining tomorrow again and we should enjoy the weather while it lasts._ And_," Dan wiggled his eyebrows, "_Ian_ will be there."

Blushing and pointedly ignoring his jab at Ian, Amy exclaimed, "Ugh! Dan! You made me lose it!"

Dan furrowed his eyebrows, "Lose what?"

"My thought," Amy answered in a _duh _tone.

Dan just looked even more confused. "How… how can you lose a thought?"

Amy was about to launch in an explanation on how the human brain can only hold so much information, when Dan interrupted her, "Oh well, you're weird that way."

And he bounced out the room, the way he bounced in.

Amy thought over what Dan had said.

_We're going to the beach. Nellie said it's gonna start raining tomorrow and we should enjoy the weather._

_Nellie said it's gonna start raining tomorrow._

_Nellie._

If Amy hadn't been a Cahill and gone on the Clue Hunt, she wouldn't have gotten so close to Nellie. Nellie wouldn't be her crazy cool older sister who knew everything about her. Nellie wouldn't be her best friend aside from Dan. Nellie wouldn't be one of her closest advisors on Cahill matters. She wouldn't be any of that. No, if Amy hadn't been a Cahill and gone on the Clue Hunt, Nellie would just another au pair bound to get fired soon.

And that was all the reason in the world, that Amy needed to feel okay about being a Cahill: Nellie.

And with that last thought in mind, Amy got ready for the beach.

* * *

**First story here, a lil' bit nervous—I'll admit that. Hope ya like it and review!**

**Follow me on wattpad: SilShadow101**


End file.
